Evershade's Dark Days
by SuperCrafter2
Summary: My first fic, a story about my Mario OC going out on an adventure to do stuff and things. Please RR&R: Read, Review, and Refrian. Refrain from what, you ask? Flaming. Constructive criticism will be appreciated, as will most other comments. Rated T because paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I finally got around to it. I went ahead and started writing fics, and here's the first chapter of my first one. My author's note will be at the end, as per the usual, as I don't really have any information to share, other than:**

 **THE UNIVERSE THAT THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, NOR DO THE CHARACTERS THAT BELONG TO NINTENDO.**

 **This will also be about my Mario OC, so…yeah. Have fun reading!**

Chapter 1: Introductions

Myn was a regular human, living in the extraordinary world of Koopas, Bowser, and the legendary Super Mario Brothers. Quite an extraordinary thing, in and of itself, to be so unremarkable. He was, however, the most unstable kind of human: a TEENAGER.

Myn was 14, and much taller than most, about 6'3'. He wore regular blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and a loose grey fleece jacket over it. He wore black shoes, with red laces, and glasses with dark-colored frames. His hair was brown, almost black, and very unkempt. As for his face, he had piercing blue eyes, a sharp nose, and an overall thoughtful composure.

His place of residence was one of the shadier places in the Mushroom Kingdom, Evershade Valley. He lived in the town of Lunaria, a relatively quiet town near the center of the valley. His house was a domestic Toad House, with a few rooms, white stalk, and spotted violet cap. Not quite Poison Mushroom purple, but close.

He woke up late in the morning, having turned off his alarm. It was summer break, after all. Getting out of bed, he took a quick shower, and threw on his usual ensemble of clothing, minus the jacket. Going into his kitchen, he grabbed a Shroom Shake from the fridge and drank it as he walked outside.

Dropping the empty can into a recycling bin, he set off down the road. He did this often. generally to clear his head of the morning grogginess. This was really the only time he could be found outside, though. Usually during the summer, he could be found at the shop where his part-time job was, or else sitting in his house, reading a book or watching TV.

However, today was different. As he neared the outskirts of Lunaria, which is where he always turned around, he heard a high-pitched laugh from off to his left. Whipping his head around, he saw a few Toads being harassed by-

Myn did a double take. "Boos!? Here?", he thought as he saw the white, orblike figures lolling their long tounges out and cackling like madmen. He knew that he had to do something, as Boos were extremely dangerous. However, there really wasn't much one person could do without the technology of Evershade Valley's hero, Luigi. Light was minimal, as per the norm for the valley. (Just read the name.) All that was left was the violet light of the Dark Moon, and the lights of several street lamps

Thinking fast, he did two things at once. The first thing was that he yelled, "HEY!" to get their attention, and the second was that he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, flicking through the apps on it with his thumb. The Boos' mad cackling ceased at the shout, and they immediately turned towards this new being. They started cackling even louder upon seeing him: humans were a somewhat uncommon sight compared to the toads and ghosts in the Valley. They flew directly at Myn, who was for some reason keeping his right hand behind his back.

Myn himself unconsciously stepped back, as Boos were almost unheard of anymore, and were classified as extremely dangerous, almost as dangerous as some of Bowser's more highly-ranked minions. However, Myn retained a determined expression on his face, and he waited for his chance…

Right as the Boos got close, he pulled his phone out from behind his back, flicking on the high-power flashlight he had been navigating to while he distracted them away from the Toads. The apparitions were caught off-guard by this, but were already burning away by the time that the idea to flee came to their pained, simple minds. Several seconds of ghostly wailing ensued, and then the spirits were nothing more than wisps of smoke winding their ways up into the darkened sky.

Breathing heavily from the experience, he turned toward the Toads to see if they were alright, but, to his dismay, they had fled in fear of the spirits when they had turned towards Myn. However, a chuckle from behind him led Myn to whirl around, flashlight at the ready.

"Well, my boy. That was quite the display."

 **How's that for a cliffhanger? Anyway, from how the mystery person spoke, you should probably be able to deduce who it was, but for those who couldn't, you'll have to wait for Chapter 2. This is indeed my first fic, so now that you've read, please leave a review in the review section. I mean, where else are you going to leave them? Also, I know that this probably goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway, because it's pretty necessary for a new fic author to do this: don't flame me for being new. If that happens, I will throw a bucket of cold water at you. :3 See you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

…

 **Alright, yeah, it's been a while since my last post. However, I have an excuse that nobody really wants to hear. I encountered every author's enemy: Writer's Block. See, I had Chapter 2 pre-written, but I prefer to have the next chapter written before I post it, and I couldn't figure out what to write for Chapter 3. And yes, the fact that I'm posting this means that I have already finished Chapter 3. Anyway, the rest of my AN will be at the bottom, so enjoy some actual dialogue.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE UNIVERSE THAT THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN, NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS OWNED BY NINENDO.**

Chapter 2 - Return Of A Great Threat

"Well, my boy. That was quite the display."

This was the voice that Myn heard from whoever had apparently been behind him when he disintegrated those Boos. It came from a short old man with huge, opaque glasses, a wisp of grey hair on his head like a flame, and a pure white lab coat. Myn recognized the face immediately, but had to glance down at the manufacturer's label on his phone to confirm his suspicions.  
"A-Aren't you-"  
"Professor Elvin Gadd, yes," said the man. "I watched you take out those ghosts. I must say, you have a ghost-fighting ingenuity to match Luigi himself!" Myn stared, open-mouthed at the compliment. Not only was he being causally spoken to by the most renowned inventor in the world, but he was being compared to the likes of Luigi himself! This was a once-in-a-lifetime event for most people.

"Are you alright, my boy? You seem rather surprised," E. Gadd chuckled again, and waited patiently for the answer to his question.

Snapping out of it, Myn replied, "Yes, I'm fine, Professor Gadd. But what are you doing here?" "Well, I came out here because my Ectoplasmic Radar had picked up signs of Boo activity, but it seems like you had it covered." E. Gadd smiled benignly as he said this, watching the boy in front of him for his reactions.

"Well, I…" Myn's sentence faded into silence as he noted the creasing of the inventor's brow, and the slight edge to his voice, as if he weren't fully concentrating. "Professor Gadd, is there a problem?" inquired Myn.

Surprised by the level of insight that the boy had displayed, E. Gadd responded, "Why, yes, there is indeed a problem, my boy. Would you care to hear about it?"

Myn closed his eyes for a few seconds before answering, "I would guess that it has something to do with the fact that hostile Boos are appearing in areas close to the valley's center." Myn looked at E. Gadd. "Would I be correct, Professor Gadd?"

E. Gadd was, again, surprised by the boy's intellect. "Right on, my boy. You're a sharp one." Myn had to try hard to keep the pride from his face. Covering the feeling with a clearing of the throat, he asked the inevitable question, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The man thought about it. "Well, considering how you handled these ghosts, and the intelligence that you've displayed….Yes, I do believe that I could use your help." The professor took out a notebook, scribbled something down, then tore the page out and handed it to Myn. "The problem is a very delicate matter. Call this number on your phone when you're sure that you are alone. It's a secure line, directly to my personal phone." The professor took out a bulkier model of phone than Myn's and showed it to him.

"Oh, by the way, my boy, I never really got your name," said the professor, kindly. "My name is Myn," came the response."

"Well, Myn, my boy, I can't tell you much right now, for fear of being overheard." And suddenly, the Professor's kindly expression was replaced with a look of absolute seriousness.

"I can tell you one thing, though. King Boo has returned."

 **Imaginary Reader - "Is another cliffhanger necessary?"  
Me - "Yes."**

 **Anyway, yeah, the guy from Chapter 1 was indeed E. Gadd, and King Boo himself has returned. Next chapter will be the inevitable exposition chapter, so stay tuned for story and stuff. Once again, any comments or reviews will be appreciated. All flames will be shot with Ice Arrows, because I love Zelda. Later!**


End file.
